Say What?
by x3kb
Summary: How did the team react to the events of Bad Day? Nick/Greg


Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI or any of its characters.

A/N: This is the team's reaction to Bad Day, might make sense without it if you squint, as requested by Katlynn888. Thanks for the reviews!!

I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not perfect.

* * *

x3x

They had all felt the change.

That moment when the fire in Greg's eyes had flared up again. That moment when the wrinkle that been etched in Nick's brow for months finally smoothed out again. They all knew something was different.

They just didn't know what.

It wasn't until Hodges finally connected the dots for them that they finally understood the shared glances, the fact that they were never in the field without each other. They needed each other. They _loved_ each other.

And they were okay with it.

It had taken some getting used to, some adjusting in views, but they were okay. Some people, like Jaqui and Archie, had seen it coming from a mile away. Others, like Catherine, had trouble understanding how they hadn't seen it in the first place. Still others, Grissom in particular, were okay with it as long as it didn't affect their work. It didn't.

But, still, it _was_ pretty obvious.

The two men could have an entire conversation without looking at each other. They came in everyday, at the same time, with the same smile and sparkle in their eye. They couldn't be separated. It was almost unhealthy.

But it was sweet.

Yeah, sweet. That's why Warrick had taken to making gagging noises every time he caught the two love birds in a room together. Too. Friggin'. Sweet. But Warrick was happy for them. If anyone deserved that kind of happiness it was them. Especially after what they had been through.

And they were happy.

So, it was quite a surprise when, about a year after getting together, Nick showed up for the first time without Greg. And Greg stomped in an hour after.

_Honeymoon's over._

That was the thought on everyone's mind as they watched Greg Sanders fume and Nick Stokes ignore him. They couldn't help but wonder at the total dysfunction of the two people who had been nothing short of _giddy_ for so long. Did they fight? Did they finally break it off? How much money was Hodges going to make off of this?

Hodges.

Most people in the lab thought that he was to blame for the current cloud hanging over the DNA lab. Everyone knew that he held some kind of grudge against Greg, though no one could figure out why. For which Greg was thankful. He would be scarred for the rest of his life if anyone had found out. And Hodges would be even more of a bastard about it.

A _smug_ bastard, too.

They knew something was going on when they heard Warrick Brown's laughter accompanying a red-faced Nick Stokes towards the DNA lab, which was currently empty. They all watched as Warrick pushed his friend inside and stood off to the side, trying to be inconspicuous.

And failing.

Not that Greg noticed, as he stomped towards the lab, coffee down his shirt and a scowl on his face. His onlookers winced, listening to his disgruntled mutterings. Not that much of them were in English. _Hodges_ was the clearest word of all of them.

Oh.

A few people stopped in the doorway apprehensively, wondering how loud the oncoming fight would be. Catherine showed up next to Warrick, an eyebrow raised, as she watched Nick try and confront Hurricane Greg. Grissom came shortly after, waiting for the blowout to begin before he started handing out reprimands. Mean.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up as Nick pulled Greg to his chest and started to…_sing?_

Mandy pouted. Nick was only supposed to sing for _her._Hodges was pissed, as usual, as he watched his ex dance with some other guy. Warrick smiled, glad that his best friend had finally grown some balls. The rest simply watched listening to the song. The lyrics were sweet, the words filled with love and care.

Aww.

Even Grissom was wrapped up in the emotion of the moment, when Nick suddenly pulled away and got down on one knee. Hodges snorted, rolling his eyes, as the lab collectively gasped.

_Cliché, much? _

He couldn't believe they were all falling for this. It was all bullshit. It was clear that Greg was only putting up with this crap to get back at him. Greg had always wanted David. Nick was just getting sloppy seconds, and he made sure to let him know every time he saw him. Maybe that was why Nick was banned from Trace after he's punched David in the face…

"_Nicky…_"

Catherine's eyes filled as she watched two of her friends finally find the happiness they deserved, watched as their eyes locked and radiated each and every feeling they had for each other. She was happy for them, happy they had finally gotten their heads out of their asses, happy they could move past all the hurt they had gone through. Nick wasn't the only one who knew Hodges motives.

"_Marry me._"

So it wasn't exactly a surprise. They expected it, more or less. Just not on what looked like such a bleak day for the couple. But they were glad. Hell, they'd practically been begging the two of them to just get it over with already. They just didn't want to deal with the all the lovey-dovey crap.

"_You got it, Cowboy._"

Hodges was pissed.

* * *

Short and cheesy, as always...review please!


End file.
